


Nearly Kings

by hanihyunsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adrenaline, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Celebrations, Fear of Death, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Impulse Control, Mentioned England (Hetalia), Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), New Years, One Shot, Parkour, Random & Short, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: It was the first sunrise of the new year, and the first thing Romano will do is...jump off a roof with the BTT?





	Nearly Kings

He even had me stand at the edge of the rooftop with them at the first sunrise of the new year.

" **What?! Have you finally cracked?** " I exclaimed as the three dragged me to the edge.

" **We're not going to jump to our deaths, silly.** " Gil took a deep breath and stood straight, facing the sunrise which is already halfway done. " **We're just going to jump...to our fresh tomorrow!** "

I paused.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " I struggled more on Francis and Antonio's vice-like grip and without any choice, I stood at the edge with them. " **Can we do the sappy shit without risking our lives here? It's the first day of a new year and I like to live this day, _thank you very much_!**"

" **What Gilbert means is that...** " Antonio paused, pointing forward and smiling, " **...we're going to jump forward to that roof!** "

" **Wha...what...?** " I felt my blood drain as I slowly brought my gaze to the roof Antonio and Gil meant.

" **We do this every first day of a year. Y'know, to celebrate that we get to live the past year. Nobody does that so often,** " Antonio explained blissfully into the air. I paused at the first part, and looked away awkwardly to play innocent about their self-harm issues. 

" **Well, obviously nobody jumps off a roof on the first sunrise yearly...** " 

" **It's just a 15 foot drop to the next roof and 7 feet away. You'll be fi-** " 

A 7 foot gap of a dark alley in between...?! If we fall to that alley, we're done forーTHIS APARTMENT BUILDING IS SIXTEEN STOREYS HIGH!

" **WHAT?!** "

" **It's called parkour, you uncultured Italian,** " Gil said, already warming up and cracking his joints. Antonio joined while Francis took out his camera.

" **You're really going to jump?!** " I said, ignoring the fact that he called me an uncultured Italian and saving the beating for later. For now, I had to make sure I get to live.

The breeze blew and I almost let go of Antonio's sleeveーI was holding his sleeve?ーin shock. Francis started to tie his hair back while Antonio stretched his back and arms.

They really _are_ going to jump.

" **When you land, you got to roll to break your fall. Unless you want your leg bones to turn to dust, that is,** " Francis said, patting my back and starting to step back a few steps for momentum. Antonio smiled at me and took a deep breath.

" **Uno...** " Oh god, we're really doing this. I started to let go of Antonio's sleeve and ready myself.

" **Dos...** " Here we go.

" **Tres!** " Gilbert, Francis and Antonio took off running and jumped from the edge first, and before I knew it, I was on the air too. Our leap was high, and I could barely hear their screams of freedom amidst my own screams...of fear.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** "

When I opened my eyes and looked beyond, the sun was shining at the horizon, past the buildings that were built on the right spot to not block the sunrise. I felt my vocal cords cry for a break, and my heart might as well be able to power 10 factories with this hype. I rolled and it all happened so quickly I had to stare at the orangish-purple sky from the ground to absorb that 5-second flight I experienced.

The three recovered faster, sharing highfives and with Antonio and Gilbert screaming their hearts out to the sky.

" **WOOHOOO!** "

Francis smiled at the recording he got on his camera, and is probably sending it to Arthur at the moment. Not wanting for this feeling to go to waste, I stood up and despite wobbling at the shock, I joined Antonio and Francis's screams.

" **FUCK THIS EARTH, WE LIVED!!!** "

We lived. We fell, but we came back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I jumped and forgot to break my fall. That's all. 
> 
> Tumblr / Twitter: @hanihyunsu


End file.
